Jenny
Jenny.png Jenny & Icee Contest Entry.png Favorite Things Food: Liver, bacon(who doesn't love bacon?) Musical Group: Skilllet,baha Men,The beasty boys ,The Beatles,The cheetah girls Musical Genre:, mostly Hip-hop, little bit of rock,! song 90s, a lot of rap TV Shows: The Wiggles (1990's- early 2000's edition), Danny Phantom, People: Danny Phantom,Cesar Milan, Joel Osten she loves to hang out with Danny (Phantom) and she loves to do stunts and pull pranks Apperance: Jenny is fawn pug with a brown black muzzle and feet. She has chocolate brown eyes and she weres a gold collar (most of the time exept when she is in uniform) and has a gold bracelet. Uniform:Light gray with golden stripes and a white paw on the back Badge: A human hand with a dog paw over it,A white j when in ghost form Job: Therapy dog helps people with depression,part time ghost dog hero to do: Chase squirrels, fly, hang out with Danny, hunt ghosts,get into trouble hang out with Icee Trivia * She loves muffins * She is a good baker * She is the queen of Pup Pup Boogie * She is also a fan of wrestling, she has an untouched record AND is a heavyweight champion at it. * she is aka the sarcastic queen * She can be a showoff sometimes * She and Icee are fighting partners so Do Not mess with there friends! * She can make anyone smile * She can sometimes have a bad temper which gets her into bad deals * she gets cranky a very easy * Rubble has an insanely HUGE crush on her.(but she doesn't feel the same way) * She is really good dancer, singer and rapper * Gets offended when boys don't think girls can be just the same as them * she is a half ghost dog from visiting the fenton house * she cheats a lot * Just cause she is a pug that doesn't mean that no boys like her * a big drama queen sometimes * thin for a pug * has a younger but more mature sister Davyn * Has a cousin name Ollie Fears * Losing * Brutus * Sadnesss * Snakes * Seizures * Hot Weather * losing a friend Secrets She has Half Ghost powers (like danny phantom tries not to show )Here are some powers she has * Flight: The power to defy gravity, and propel themselves through the air. Flight is one of the most basic powers. Most ghosts (if not all) can fly or float. * Intangibility: '''The power to phase through all forms of matter, but not always energy. . * '''Invisibility: The power that causes the ghost to become completely transparent to all forms of vision. * Overshadowing: The power to take over another living (or sometimes not living things) body. Can be resisted by strong will power to an extent. * Ghost Ray: The power allows the ghost dog to shoot a blast of ectoplasmic energy that usually comes out of the palm of it's paw . The colour seems to determine its maximum power. * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Many ghosts posses superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, dexterity and reflexes.( in Jennys case all) Powers that few ghosts posses, but are still possessed by more than one:﻿ * Transformation: The power to change from dog to ghost dog only half ghosts have this power. here is a demonstration http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ghr_AlvRSaQ * Ghostly Bark: Proven to be one of the most powerful and rarest ghost dog powers. It allows the ghost dog to generate great sonic waves of ectoplasmic energy which destroy whatever they hit and more. Only two ghost dogs have been confirmed to possess it: Jenny, and...... Idk Friends Icee Fletcher more soon to come Gallery Jenny the therapy pup.jpeg Jenny The therapy Pup.jpeg|Jenny My style Jenny and Icee.png JennyAT.jpg Jenny gift 2.jpg|Vanguardmaster47 pic of jenny